Alien Goron
are a race of alien creatures originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Goron appeared in episode 44. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 35 m *Weight: 8,000 t *Origin: Planet Goron History Ultraseven A powerful ape like alien from a distant star, Goron decided to enslave all of man with his mind controlling technology. As a demonstration of his power, he turned a man named Gorry into an ape with his technology. One day, Gorry went out one night to steal some chickens until, two police officers tried to stop him. Then, he became an ape and knocked out the officers. The Ultra Garrison decided to investigate. They found blood at the scene of the attack. After doing some examining, they found out it was human blood! Dan Moroboshi and Anne Yuri went to a monkey research center for more information. As Anne went to talk to some of the scientists (possessed by Goron) Dan took a look at some of the monkeys. He came upon one and said in his mind that he detected higher intelligence. As they looked around, they realized they were being spied. Dan had a plan that they will pretend to leave then, they go around and see what they're up to. Then, Gorry secretly sabotaged their car so, they couldn't leave! As Dan tried to fix his car, Gorry ambushed him. After a lot of powerful hits, Dan was knocked out. As Anne was still exploring, she was attacked by the scientist that planned to turn Anne into a primape! As Anne was about to be a turned, Gorry broke free from the chains that were holding him back. Gorry wrestled down one of the scientist as Anne tried to escape. As Gorry approached Anne and carried her outside, Dan forced Gorryto retreat by attacking him. Dan and Anne were reunited. Anne decided to go on a raft back to H.Q. until Gorry was on the boat and was finally killed by the other Ultra Garrison members. While Dan was still investigating, Alien Goron revealed his plan to turn man back into a primeape. With no other option, Dan became Ultraseven. Ultraseven was about to attack but, Goron disappeared! Ultraseven threw his Eye Slugger high into the air as Goron was hit hard. As Ultraseven charged at the powerful ape, Alien Goron shot his eye beams. Ultraseven became dizzy and was knocked out. As Alien Goron was dragging Ultraseven, he shot the Emerium beam at Goron, freeing himself from the ape's grip. As Ultraseven and Alien Goron were both in a grip, arm to arm. Soon Ultraseven took advantage and tossed Goron. Ultraseven started throwing shrukins at him. Finally after Goron tried to surrender, Ultraseven shot the Emerium Ray, killing him. Trivia *Voice actor: Koji Yada *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Goron is based on a golden lion tamarin, with its monkey disguise being portrayed by one. *Alien Goron's roar is heavily modified lion roars. They would later be used and edited for the monsters, King Maimai (from Return of Ultraman) and Birdon (from Ultraman Taro). *According to a 2012 Ultraseven book, Alien Goron was inspired by the recently made movie Planet of the Apes (1968). Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Alien Goron, along with many diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Powers and Weapons *Brain Wave Beams: Alien Goron can fire powerful beams from his eyes that can knockout even an Ultra. *Monkey Disguise: Alien Goron can disguise himself as a small monkey to blend in with his environment. *Super Strength: Alien Goron possessed enough strength to overpower Ultraseven. *Teleportation: Alien Goron can teleport, but if hit by an attack, he will become visible. *Human Possesion: Alien Goron can possess humans to communicate. *Size Change: Alien Goron can alter his size to giant or human size. Size Change Alien Goron.gif|Size Change Teleportation Alien Goron.gif|Teleportation Brain Wave Beams.gif|Brain Wave Beams Bandicam 2017-03-12 18-17-59-904-0.jpg|Monkey Disguise Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Goron reappeared in several episodes of the TV series, Ultra Fight. *Alien Goron reappeared in episode 152, where came across and fought Ultraseven in the mountains and were pretty evenly matched with each other in terms of wrestling and Seven came out on top with a karate chop to the chest. *In episode 155, Alien Goron went up against Woo and fought each other on even terms for quite a while in a style akin to wrestling and in the end, even though Goron managed to poke Woo in the eye, the latter bounced back fast and took down Goron by hitting him in the head so hard he got dizzy and left him vulnerable for Woo to pull on his legs while he was down until he gave up, giving Woo the win. *Alien Goron reappeared in episode 157, where he was digging in the snow when Alien Icarus showed up. When he asked him what he was digging for, Goron responded by throwing some snow into his face, resulting in Icarus fighting with Goron evenly with punches, throws, and grapples. After a while, Icarus snuck behind Goron and knocked him down, only for Goron to trip Icarus then get back up and pull up his legs until he conceded and Goron roared in victory. *In episode 158, Alien Goron started out being friendly with Kiyla as they hugged each other and shook hands, but then Kiyla slugged him in the face which resulted in the two of them fighting each other. The two of them were evenly matched in terms of combat as they punched, grabbed, and threw each other for quite a while and kept on going. *Alien Goron reappeared in episode 159, where he teamed up with Alien Icarus to take down Ultraseven and began their plan by throwing snowballs at him as he walking around and once he was down, the two aliens ganged up on him and after a long fight, despite the fact that he was outnumbered, Seven managed to defeat both aliens and knock them out, leaving them lying in the snow. *In episode 161, Alien Goron confronted and fought Ultraseven in a field. The two were evenly matched in combat and their fight went on for quite a while. When Kiyla appeared and tried to help Goron out, he refused and attacked Kiyla instead and the two of them decided to duke it out themselves, giving the Ultra a break. As their fight reached their climax, Seven stepped in and knocked out Goron before he took out Kiyla too. *Alien Goron reappeared in episode 163, where he called out Woo and Alien Icarus for a fair, refered match between the two of them with Goron as the referee. After breaking them up from a little scuffle, Goron climbed the top of a little hill and let the two of them duke it out. When their fight came to a close, Goron decided to interfere in their fight by breaking up and knocking out the two feuding kaiju, leaving Goron the winner. *In episode 164, Alien Goron, alongside Kiyla, saw Alien Icarus run around in the snow and then threw each other to the ground. Afterwards, they began to fight each other and that drew out Icarus' attention. After a while, Icarus broke up the fight, only for him to join in the fight. After they were evenly matched for a while, Icarus defeated Goron by grabbing him by the arm, spinning him, and then throwing him onto the ground, the same way he defeated Kiyla earlier. *Alien Goron reappeared in episode 165, where he met up with Ultraseven, in which the latter thought he would take him on alone, but when the former began the fight, Alien Icarus appeared from behind him and the two aliens took turns grabbing and assaulting the Ultra, weakening him as a result. The two aliens then bickered and fought each other on even terms for a while until Seven regained his strength and took out Icarus first then defeated Goron by putting him in a headlock and then punched him in the face hard. *In episode 166, Alien Goron played a game of tug of war with Ultraseven in the snowy mountains that quickly escalated into violent fight between the two combatants which went on for quite a while until the Ultra knocked out the alien with a hard karate chop to the face. Afterwards, Seven turned his attention towards Woo. *Alien Goron reappeared in episode 167, where he clashed with Woo and Kiyla once more in the snow where they fought each other for quite a while with times he would fight with Woo and other times he would fight Kiyla, both instances being evenly matched with each other. In the end, however, Goron fell to Woo alongside Kiyla as the furry kaiju tripped them both when they were least expecting it. *In episode 168, his final appearance on the show, Alien Goron, alongside Ultraseven, Kiyla, and Woo were walking around in a circle. When the kaiju tripped and fell, Ultraseven picked a fight with Kiyla and then all four of them fought each other in an evenly matched brawl with no clear winner. Redman Alien Goron reappeared in the TV series, Redman. In episode 14, Alien Goron fought Peguila at a standstill until Redman showed up and interfered with the fight. He then decided to team up with the monster to fight the hero. In the end, Redman killed them both by slashing them with his Red Knifes. Alien Goron reappeared in episode 17, where he fought Redman all alone, itching for some payback. However, Redman held the advantage throughout the entire fight and defeated the alien with his Red Fall. Trivia *Goron in Redman seems to have lost all his hair. Gallery bandicam 2017-03-12 18-17-59-904.jpg|Alien Goron's Monkey Disguise bandicam 2017-03-12 18-18-15-705.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-18-19-988.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-18-47-358.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-18-52-162.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-18-36-510.jpg Alien Goron I.png bandicam 2017-03-12 18-23-08-480.jpg GORON.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-19-04-412.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-19-09-615.jpg goron2v.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-19-16-007.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-19-27-143.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-19-36-617.jpg Goron2.jpg ALIEN-GORON II.jpg ALIEN-GORON IV.jpg goron3.jpg UglyGoron.PNG goron_figure.jpg|Figure of Alien Goron, by Marmit. GoronSevenWoo.PNG|Goron vs. Ultraseven, with Woo watching anatomtnty.jpg|Goron's anatomy 92283fb321a8642766318ea108792f11--goron-action-figures.jpg 0001177270.jpeg GORON IX.jpg GORON V.jpg GORON VI.jpg GORON VII.jpg GORON VIII.jpg GORON X.jpg Also see *Gorry Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Primate Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters